


Let Me Change Your Mind

by Kasukabe12



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Info Crazies, Info of Sanity, info of Insanity, please comment, this is just info of the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasukabe12/pseuds/Kasukabe12
Summary: This is basically info of the Driven To Insanity about the Insanity, Crazies, and Sane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is hard to say if Ford and Stan sister(?) had a boy or girl so I didn't put their info in this. Plus we already know them. I wanted to talk about the parents of the twins and get their characters bio in. I also want to make conflicts on how you think about them. Do you hate them or do you like them.

In the Driven To Insanity universe the Earth is divided into three categories  
-Insane   
-Crazies  
-Sane

Insane-People who are deemed Insane after failing the Sanity test at the age of seven. They are locked away forever from the world due to the fact that they have something that the Sane people don't have. And that is the ability to understand, knowledge, and being very creative under certain type of pressure or some form of stress. They are able to relate to other better than they know. And can figure out pretty much anything one they get curious about something and wont let it go till they get the answers they want.  
(Fear of creating or birthing children)

Crazies-Are the offspring of a Insane and Sane. Normally and Insane wouldn't agree to reproduce a child in fear that said would hate them. Crazies often time blames the parents(Insane) for their birth and blames the Insane parent for corrupting their child if they failed said test. Crazies can have the ability of understanding and knowledge. They only be relate to person half way and not fully understand why or how a person is unlike an Insane. If two crazies have children they are deemed Crazy till tested if they pass they can't be call Sane just Crazy. If they fail well you know. When a Crazy is born they are sent to an Orphanage. They do have the rights to know said parents.   
(Dislike their Insane parent)

Sane-A fully purebred Sane is rarely birth into the world. This only happens is both parents and grandparents and so forth are deemed sane and has no relative that is Insane or Sane. They are unable to fully understand other people around them or have to ability to have knowledge while they can be smart in some aspects such as book smart they are unable to have the knowledge of logic of caring and understanding that their is two sides of a story. They will often time believe only one side of a story if it presented well enough.  
(Unable to know)  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The Insane-Dipper, Dipper's and Mable's Grandmother(Father side) and Grandfather(Mother side)

Crazies-Mable, Ford, Stan, Mother, Father   
(I really didn't want to search the name of said parents of Mable and Dipper i really didn't want to)

Sane-A\N  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Background story:  
Father:  
Status:Crazy  
Parent:Mother is an Insane. Father is Sane.  
As far as knew he knew his mother was Insane. He never really blamed her for being born into the world and constantly reminds her that he doesn't hate her.  
When Dipper and Mable was born he secretly went and handed pictures of his children to his mother to show her what her grandchildren looks like. He was proud of them but feared that one of them would failed The Sanity test.  
When Dipper failed the test and after they were about to get ready to leave the father went back in the building in hopes he could get them to change their minds in about letting Dipper live a normal life with his twin sister(Mable). Sadly they said no. After he took his family home he visited his mother one last time.   
-Short story that is canon v v v v-  
The father parked his car in the parking lot he inhaled and exhaled. He turned off his car and exited it. As he slowly approached the building her thought as to what he was going to say to his mother. He never blamed her nor hated her. His mother was eighteen when she gave birth to him. He knew she blamed herself. He had to remind her that he never hated her. He even showed her pictures of her grandchildren. Those pictures were now the light of her life. The smiles on Dipper's and Mable's face in each picture is what kept her going. And he knew that.   
Once he entered his mother room he had informed her that Dipper had sadly failed said test.  
"I'm sorry. It's because of me that poor child failed. It's all my fault!" the mother sobbed blaming herself for passing her Insanity genetics onto her grandson.  
"Mom, it's not your fault it could happen to anyone. Mother this is the last time I can visit. The wife is getting suspicious and Mable needs me. I know I can't comfort her. But If you meet Dipper sometime along the way please tell him I'm sorry for what had happened to him." he really blamed himself. If his mother and Dipper had a case to plead her Sanity then they would had lived a normal life.  
"You're a good man. I am so proud of you. You are so caring even to failure like me. I will pass your message on. But please don't change your kind heart."   
His mother was really a caring woman. If she had lived a normal life she would have been a great mother and a great artist of some sorts.  
-End-  
The father knew that Mable visited her brother and always made sure that she made to and back from The Asylum. He wanted to comfort her after her mother had slapped her. He knew how much pain she was in. It was just that he was to scared to do so. He loved both of his kids. if he was a single father he would visit his son with his daughter any time she wanted.   
____________________________________________________________________  
Mother:  
Status:Crazy  
Parent:Father Insane, Mother Sane.  
The mother of the Twins Mable and Dipper always hated her father for bringing her into the world. She always made sure that he knew of her hatred for him.   
When Dipper had failed The Sanity test she made sure that he knew that it was his fault. Shouting and screaming saying: "It's all your fault that, that child failed. You're to blame. He was born cause you're an Insane. I wish I never birthed such failure!" the mother father blamed himself for letting such thing happen. The father didn't have any photos of his grand kids till the mother of the twins state that one of the twins failed the test.  
She had always hated her father for being an Insane.  
_____________________________________________________  
What both parents don't know is that they were a product of rape.   
When the mother of the father found she was pregnant with the child she feared that he son would hate her till he said:"I don't hate you mom without you I wouldn't here. I love you mom." When the mother heard those words she was relieved but was nervous that it was only short lived. She always felt relief whenever he reminded her his care for him. She was always happy to see any photos of the her grandchildren and to hear what they were doing that day.  
When the father found out that the female staff worker was pregnant with his child he feared that his daughter would hate him. And he was right. She hated everything about the man. She blamed him for everything that made her, her.   
The father of the mother was a very kind man. He loved music of the classic. He was very intelligent when it came to music and point out any note in any music.   
If the father had lived a normal life he would have been a musician of some sorts.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The father of the children is more sympathetic and wants to comfort his daughter but is afraid to he wants to help his son but doesn't know how to.  
The mother had disowned Dipper and hope that one day her daughter doesn't disappoint her by producing Sane children.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Grandmother-Will not be in story.(She can be if you the reader wants her to be)  
A kind caring women who wants nothing but the best for her family.  
Blames herself for Dipper failing The Sanity test.  
Has pictures of Dipper and Mable from when they were born to seven years old.  
He son still mails pictures of Mable to her.  
She also loves making sweaters and reading.

Grandfather-Will not be in the story.(He can be if you the reader wants him to be)  
A caring man who want to do right his daughter.  
Was unaware of the grandchildren birth till word of Dipper's failure reached her ears when his daughter yelled at him blaming him for Dipper's birth and failure.  
He has no picture of the grand kids.  
He loves music and mysteries. He also love creating scrapbooks

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this get positive feed back on this. Like is it good is bad. Do you like the father or do you hate him. Do like the mother or do hate her.  
> Also if you want the grandparents to be in the story please do say so.  
> I would really like to know what you guys think of this.


End file.
